Vacation
by TearsOfMusic
Summary: Everyone goes to  a beach house heaven. I suck at writing a summary for this story, just read please...a little bit of everything is in this story, romance, humor, drama, a little parody, etc...
1. Chapter 1

**MEIKO P.O.V**

_RING! RING! RING! _ I slowly open her eyes and glare at my alarm clock. Why did I get this again? I don't know...I slowly got up and punch my alarm clock. Good, silence...I slowly walk to my closet and took out my clothes for today. I took out my usual red shirt and I found myself a black skirt. Like a slug, I slowly walk to the bathroom. After the shower, I put on my clothes. I took out black boots and put them on.

"Rin Kagamine! Wake up! Len Kagamine! Wake up!" I shout from across the hall. Yeah, Rin Kagamine and her evil little brother are my roomates. It's a REAL hell living with them. "But Meiko! It's summer! What are we gonna do!" Len aruge and I smirk. "We going somewhere, it's a summer trip! Unless you don't wanna go, it's fine with me" I shrugg and went to the kitchen just to find two blondes ready to leave. And how did I know that'll work! Haha...

"Who's coming Meiko!" the blonde girl ask and I smirk. "Well, Dell is coming" I smirk again and Rin 'eepp'ed. "D-DELL!" Rin jump. She sure is annoying when it comes to him. She has a MAJOR crush on that ugly guy..."So thats what your wearing?" I ask and Rin nod. "Did you pack?" I question and Rin scream. "I forgot! Be right back!" Rin ran upstairs and Len and I watch her. "So, who else is coming to this little trip?" Len ask and I raise a eyebrow. "Mikuo, Miku, Meito, Kaito, Akaito, Dell, you, Rin, Haku, Luka, Miku Z, Luki, and me" I answer. "Damn, thats a lot!" Len said before going upstairs to pack his stuff.

**Later in the story-Miku P.O.V-**

"C'mon guys! Inside!" I shout from the back and Mikuo, Meito, Kaito, Akaito, Dell, Len, Rin, Haku, Luka, Miku Z, Luki, and Meiko got in. "To the beach house we go!" everyone beside Luka, Meiko Dell, and Luki scream. "It's gonna be one hour and thirty minutes till we get there so get as comfy as possible!" I giggle and start the car. Then I drove the car.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Watch it!" Luka said/yell as she got push into Meito. "Hey!" Meito shouts as he push Luka and Luka got push into Len, who got push into Meiko, who got push into Dell, who got push into Mikuo. "STOP THE FUCKING PUSHING!" Meiko scream and everyone stop and stay quiet. Meiko huff and said "Thank you". Miku and Rin giggle at the front seat. "Hey, lets all play a game!" Rin suggest and Meiko, Meito, Luki, and Len groan. "What game Rin?" Haku ask and Rin giggle some more. "A question game!" Rin said and everyone groan. "Please!" Rin beg as fake tears form in her eyes. "Okay" Miku gave in and Rin cheer. "Okay! Luka! I'm going to ask everyone three questions, your first" Rin said and Luka nod. "Question 1, what did you do last night, question 2, how old are you, question 3, where are you from?" Rin ask and Luka huff. 'I cannot lie' Luka thought to herself. She and everyone made a promises to there master, Crypton, and one of them is to not lie.

"Last night, I-I was playing a game with Gakupo" she answer the first one. Everyone laugh hard because we all know what she means by "Game". "I'm twenty years old and I came from Falcon Verse" she answer and everyone nod. "Mikuo! Your turn!" Luka said shakily, from embrassment. "Uh, last night I was drunk so all I remember was a hot chick in front of me with some big breast but not half as bigger than Meiko" Mikuo wink at Meiko and Meiko turn away with a red blush and an angry expression. "I'm eighteen and I am from Woni Ocean" Mikuo finishes and he look at the quiet Miku Z. "Miku Z, your next 'dear'" Mikuo smirk and Miku Z shot him a glare. "Well then" Miku Z said in a 'your-annoying-the-crap-outta-me' voice. "Last night I was doing a private ritual, I'm seventeen, and I was born at Falcon Verse, the east part" Miku Z said as she shot a unwelcoming glare at Luka. "Sheesh" Luka mutter and Miku Z close her eyes. "Um, Meiko" Miku Z simply said then she lay down on the seat and she slept, not wanting to listen to the non-sense. "Hmph, why am I doing this garbage?" Meiko breathlessly mouth and she shook her head and close her eyes sighing. "Last night was just a blur since I was drunk...all I remember is three guys in front of me, trying to rape me I think, I don't know, but one of them, I swear it was Gakupo" Meiko said as she look up at the ceiling of the car.

"Gakupo, the playa, I wish he was with us! And I understand why he was tryin' to rape ya!" Len chuckle and Rin slap him from the front seat (heh, how can ya do that?). "Len Kagamine! How dare you say that! Your older than me and I act more mature!" Rin huff and Len rolls his eyes. "Whatever sis, I can name some times when you was talking about Dell, and in a very _mature _way" he said and Rin blush madly as she hold back the urge to slap him again. Meiko fake cough and eveyrone became quiet. "Okay, I am eighteen and I was born at Night Northahay, near the south, around Mid-Black Alley" Meiko speciffaclly said and everyone nod.

"Ahgh! This is sooooooo boring! Rin! Why the hell did you suggest this!" Miku said and Rin shrugg. "I dunno" she said simply. "Well I'm going to sleep!" Meiko and Meito said at the same time. "Don't worry guys, only fifty more minutes..." Miku assure and everyone groan.

After a few minutes, Kaito start to hold his privacy and move uneasily, Haku hold her stomach and lowly groans, Meiko wipe her arms and her face, Len and Rin is doing the same as Haku, Dell and Miku Z is sleeping, Akaito is doing the same as Meiko, Meito and Luki is just bored, Luka is reading a big book, and Mikuo is doing the same as Kaito. "Ahh! I have to go to the bathroom!" Mikuo and Kaito said at the same time. "I'm hungry!" Rin, Haku, and Len said at the same time too. "I'm...so...hot" Meiko and Akaito said together. "Yes you are" Len wink at Meiko, despite his grumbling stomach. Miku sigh and look at the road. "I see a store or whatever near, but it might take eight minutes, so hold your pee Kaito and Mikuo!" Miku said and Mikuo and Kaito groan.

After the horrible eight minutes and twenty seconds, Kaito and Mikuo ran out the car. They rush in the wooden store and they quickly found their way to the bathroom. Meiko and Akaito breathing quicken as they too rush in the store. "Ahhhh" they voice out together. Meiko pull down the zipper to her shirt a little and that got Akaito staring at her breasts. "Pervert" Meiko breathlessly said. She is too hot to do anything.

Luka walk out of the car, she suddenly felt the heat and she took off her double shirt (she had on two shirts). Luka walk in the store and went to Meiko. "Hey did you know that you both have some pretty huge breast? Like they both are very big and lovely, but I love Meiko's more somehow, but Gakupo is lucky to have a gal like you Luka!" Akaito chuckle amd Luka and Meiko slap him. "Pervert" they said to him and he rub his red cheek.

" Meantime, Haku, Rin, and Len found themselves eating up a storm. "This. Is. So. Good!" Haku said as she goble down huge chuncks of sushi with rice. "Ewwww, sushi" Rin and Len stare at her food with a disgust look. "This is real food!" Rin said as she put big amounts of squid mix with cheese and small rice. "You guys have bad taste in food" Len said as he ate his food.

Thirty minutes later, everyone got back in the big van. "Okay, let's get going again!" Miku cheefully smile and got ready to drive again.

**Twenty minutes later -Rin P.O.V-**

"Finally! We're here!" I joyfully shout and everyone smile with me. Everyone got out the car and look at the beach. Clear, creamy sand, a clear aqua ocean, some sea life, star fishes, small plants, crabs, and beautiful, colourful flowers. "The beach house is over there! And it's all ours!" Miku loudly said/yell and everyone glance at the white beach house. "Wow!" everyone 'wow'ed. The beach house is white and big.

"C'mon let's get our stuff so we can already have some fun!" I happily shout and everyone cheer. I went to take out my bags and so did everyone else. Meiko grab her black and red bags, Luka grab her black and gold bags, Len grab his yellow bags, Mikuo got his dark blue bags, Miku got her aqua blue bags, Meito grab his black bags, Haku got her silver bags, Luki got his purple bags, Miku Z grab her red bags, Akaito got his red and white bags, Kaito got his baby blue and white bags, Dell got his green and gray bags, and I grab my orange and yellow bags. I am so happy I'm here, and for the whole summer baby! I, the seventeen year old Rin Kagamine, am going to have the bestest summber ever!

**-Dell P.O.V-**

"Hey Rin, hurry up, your getting left behind" I said to Rin and she seem to blush and nod. She's not bad, she is kinda cute, but she's too flat-chested, Miku have more breasts than her and Miku's a B-cup. I hate my women breastless (if thats even a word). But yet, she's cute in the face...I'll test her and maybe Miku...

**-Normal P.O.V-**

The day quickly turn into the afternoon, everyone suttle and quiet, besides the laughter and beautiful voices of the singers sitting around the fire. "Tomorrow will be the offically first day of the best day of our lives!" Meiko shouts and everyone cheer. Everyone ate weenies and talk and laugh. It truly was going to be the best summber or more like the best day of their lives!

* * *

**ME: Sorry I haven't been updating, I guess I'm lazy...but Imma try to update very soon...**

**MIKU: You should be sorry!**

**ME: Shut up Miku...**

**LEN: Why am I a flirt?  
ME: Because...I think your a flirt...**

**LEN: But I'm not!  
ME: I know...but it doesn't matter...**

**LEN: *Huff***

**ME: Whatever...Later people, oh and the pairings will be in the next chap...  
**


	2. Sessions

**First, here are the chicks and dudes ages.**

**Miku..: 18**

**Dell..: 19**

**Miku Z: 17**

**Meito: 20**

**Luka..: 20**

**Mikuo..: 18**

**Meiko: 18**

**Len..: 19**

**Rin..: 17**

**Akaito..: 21**

**Kaito..: 20**

**Haku..: 20**

**Luki..: 24**

**Done…couples: Len/Haku, Luka/Akaito, Rin/Dell/Miku, Luki/Kaito, Miku Z/Mikuo, and Meiko/Meito**

**Side/Minor pairing: Len/Luka, Meiko/Mikuo, Dell/Miku Z, and Luka/Miku**

**I know, crack-pairing0 alert**

Red eyes groggily opened to the stabbing sun. Haku got up lazily and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, and put on a white bikini. She then ran outside, and splash in the warm water. "Hey Haku!" Meiko shouted from a distance. Haku waved at her with a small smile. Meiko rushed to Haku's side with Meito and Len with her.

"Hey hot stuff! Lets go surfing!" Len shouted then picked up two nearby surf boards. He handed Haku a gray one while he took a white. Len rushed in the water to surf some waves. After ten minutes of surfing, Haku and Len decided to rest.

"That was fun Len, was it not?" Haku giggled and Len nodded agreeing. "And you almost fell off your board!" Haku giggles turned to full-out laughter. "How cute" Meiko smiled at the adorable scene in front of her.

"It looks disgusting" Meito snorted. "It's not disgusting! And look! They're kissing! Something I doubt _you _know how to do!" Meiko retorted as she punched his arm lightly.

"Look closer, their French kissing you smart ass! And I know how to kiss! I kissed many girls!" Meito angrily spat. "That ran away crying in disgust? Awesome" Meiko laughed, which cause a vein to pop in Meito's forehead. "I hope you know girls LOVE it when I French kiss them! I have something making them moan for more!" Meito purred the last part which made Meiko throw some sand on him.

"Oh whatever, they just vomit and cry bloody Mary of being kissed by a donkey" Meito arched an eyebrow and Meiko fake vomiting. "Oh yeah?" he questioned and Meiko crossed her arms with her nose stuck to the air nodding. That's when Meito leaned in and kissed Meiko. Meiko eyes immediately shot up at the contact but slowly she lost control of herself as she kissed back. Meito smirked as he traced her lips with his tongue. She gasped and that's when Meito stuck his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him. That's when Meito broke. "Told you I can get you to moan" he said huskily. Meiko stood and growled. "Ugh! You're so annoying!" Meiko shouted as she went back to the beach house. Meito chuckled as he resume relaxing on the sand, every now and then glancing at the making out couple.

Sorry this was short, but I might continue in a few hours 


End file.
